


Text Messages from Nowhere

by Hornet394



Category: Bourne (Movies), Bourne Legacy (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drunkenness, Humor, M/M, SHIELD Husbands, Texting, bad grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornet394/pseuds/Hornet394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day comes when Phil Coulson finds a missed call from Manila. Humour ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Messages from Nowhere

**You have 5 missed calls from 011 63 2 1-855-439-9476 at 15:35**

-This is Johnson's Pharmacy. This text message is to remind you of your appointment. Please do not call back.- 16:05

-Damn it Phil y u no phone- 16:06

-Clint, why the heck are you contacting me?!- 16:06

-wow never knew u were so expressive :D- 16:06

-Answer me.- 16:08

-byers flipped. on the run with scientist.- 16:09

-We weren't notified. I will speak with our mutual friend.- 16:09

-frd lol. smwhere in islands near manila. pick me up. nd sum cuddle- 16:10

-The scientist?- 16:12

-shearing lor. nat will luv her. no cuddle? - 16:12

-Clint, are you drunk?- 16:12

-just had a pint or 2. safe. on ship. byers think im dead i guess- 16:13

-Clint.- 16:04   
-Clint?- 16:09   
-Answer me!- 16:09

-Oh hi I didn't realize that there was reception here, but Aaron is out. He had kinda too much to drink.- 16:10

-Pleasure to meet you. Who are you to the owner of this phone?- 16:11

-Aaron saved my life.- 16:14

-Are you a scientist?- 16:15

-You could say that.- 16:15   
-Aaron's awake.- 16:15  
-oh shit sry :P- 16:16

-How much did you tell her?- 16:16

-da cover story. y?- 16:17

-I'm sending the Widow to you. ETA 20 min. Stay there.- 16:17

-wow took you so long to to find me == - 16:20

-A legal team had to be sent down to Director Byers first.- 16:21

-he's a director? :O- 16:21

-Quit the emotives. Feel free to tell the scientist that there is employment ready for her.- 16:21  
-Marta Shearing, right?- 16:21  
-Or June Monroe?- 16:22

-june monroe.- 16:23

-Where did you pick the name up again?- 16:24

-Graveyard.- 16:25   
-in wiltshire- 16:25   
-of a hag- 16:26  
-widow said name was pretty- 16:26  
-ugh im hungover- 16:26   
-where's widow now?- 16:26

-She was in Malaysia. Almost there.- 16:27

-she has any medi? head hurts like hell- 16:29   
-says its my fault- 16:29

-It pretty is. You can't even outdrink Bruce.- 16:30

-that was just that one time- 16:31   
-that's why i let nat handle the drinking- 16:32   
-btw told june abt employment- 16:33   
-She'd be protected rite- 16:34   
-Right- 16:37  
-um where r u- 16:40   
-don't leave meeee- 16:45   
-o great nats here.- 16:46   
-jet is comfy- 16:46   
-y u no answer me :'(- 16:47

-Byers wanted answers.- 16:52

-Wt did u give him? xdd- 16:52

-Answers?- 16:53

-Awwww u no fun ah - 16:53   
-batteries almost out la- 16:54

-Your problem.- 16:54

**You have 2 new text messages from Widow at 16:56**

-ha i got nats phone.- 16:56   
-i win- 16:56   
-Ouch Tash says i have to use good grammar- 16:57   
-When did she become such a mother-hen?- 16:57

-Good influence from Miss Potts.- 16:58

-ARGH shyut up- 16:59   
-Sorry Phil, I'm not accepting this appearing on my phone. You guys don't talk about me. Period. Bye. Tash- 17:01

-I perfectly understand.- 17:03

**You have 1 incoming call from Widow at 19:25**

"Hey, where are you?"

"Almost there. Why?"

"Clint's getting on my nerves."

"Mmh. Expected. Landing now."

"Good. You two sort out the husband drama between you guys."

**The call from Widow is ended at 19:26**


End file.
